One Hanyou Too Many
by Sesshomaru'smate911
Summary: FIRST FIC! RR! When Kagome and the others find another hanyou they find out a surprising new twist to their journey.


One Hanyou too Many Kagome was thinking to herself. She knew she had to get back to the feudal era otherwise she knew Inuyasha would start yelling at her for being in her time to long.  
The bell rang, Kagome jumped out of her sit and ran all the way home. " Mom, I'm home." Kagome yelled as she ran to her room. "Hi, Kagome your bag is on your bed. I bet your going back to the feudal era ."Mrs. Higarshi yelled back to her daughter. "Bye mom, Inuyasha is going to kill me for being late," Kagome said back as she ran out the door, opened the shrine door and jumped down the well while the jewel shards in her backpack glowed a bright pink. As soon as she lands she was picked up again by Inuyasha. ` Oh boy I'm in for it now and there is only one way out.' Kagome thought, as Inuyasha was about to start yelling at her. " Where have you been wench. We have jewel shards to collect before Naraku gets anymore powerful than he already is!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his voice. "Inuyasha for one thing I'm not a wench my name is Kagome and you know that and secondly I had my tests to take." Kagome yelled back. "Your right your not a wench, you're a bitch." Inuyasha said. "That's it SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SSSSSIIIIITTTTT." Kagome yelled at the top of her voice.  
Within that thirty seconds Inuyasha was lying three feet in the ground. Kagome walked away with a smile on her face because of her victory, but she doesn't know will change her life forever because miles away in Naraku's castle a battle is being fought that consists of two mated cat demon and a younger cat demon. Naraku was actual fighting those cat demons. He ran after them at a great speed. They barely had enough time to scream before they were killed in an instant, while the other demon was knocked out. Then a few minutes later Naraku and his castle had disappeared. The cat demon that was knocked out was know lying on the ground in the middle of the forest with her parents bodies laying right next to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Kaeda's hut ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "HOUSHI!" wham Sango had just pile-drived Miroku into the ground for touching her butt. Shippou was laugh at Miroku who was now unconscious because of how hard Sango had hit him. Kaeda was outside picking herbs then decided to go to the village for a while. Inuyasha was still fighting with Kagome about sitting him earlier that day when all of a sudden he heard some screams. As he got up he was stopped by Kagome. "Where are you going?" she pleaded. "I heard some screams." He said. Just then Miroku got up. "We need to go see if they are O.K.," he said to them.  
So Kagome climbed on to Inuyasha's back while everybody else was on Kirara's back, and they took off not knowing of the dangers ahead.  
  
This is my first story so go easy on me. Please read the editors note to know a little bit more on the cat demon that you read about a little while ago.*  
  
"AAH," another scream was heard. Inuyasha sharply turned and headed towards the mountains. As he was moving he started to smell something. "Shippou do you smell that?" Inuyasha questioned as the scent was getting stronger. "Yes," he said, "It smells like demon blood and it's closer than we think." Inuyasha saw a clearing up ahead and then Kagome gave a loud gasp. "I sense a full Shikon Jewel up ahead and there are some demons up ahead." she said. Inuyasha jumped into the clearing with the others right behind them. As they looked around they saw demon blood everywhere. The noticed that two demons were dead. Miroku looked at the other two. He then realized that one of the demons was awake and it was growling at him. As he stepped back he noticed it looked like kirara only it was black instead of tan.  
The little cat demon started to nudge the demon that only looked like she was knocked out. Kagome gave another gasp. "Inuyasha she is the one I sense the Shikon Jewel from." she said. Sango then replied, "How could that be, my village only heard of the existence of one Shikon Jewel, but you are saying there is two?" All of a sudden the demon got up and the little cat demon jumped into her arms. "Hi Sangan I'm glad you got away from Naraku at least," she turned and faced her parents bodies, ' It seems that my parents are dead!" She walked over to her parent's bodies and she whispered something to the little cat demon and it transformed. With the help of the other demon they were able to get the bodies on to the cat demons back and the cat demon took off. Kagome then stepped forward and said, "Did you say you and your parents were fighting Naraku?" "Yes, so why are you here?" she asked. Miroku then stepped forward and grabbed her claw and said, "We heard somebody scream and we came to see if somebody needed help and by the way I was wondering." Everybody else thought 'OH GREAT, here it comes as they all braced for impact' "Will you bear me a child?" he said THUMP- SCRACTH-CRACK-THUD-WHAP-BAMM!!!!!!! Miroku was then sitting on the ground with a couple thousand bumps on his head and his face was all torn up, while the cat demon was bright red. "Anyway," she looked at Miroku, "Who are you?" "Oh," Kagome said, "I'm Kagome, this here is Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and you already met Miroku!"  
  
The little hanyou you read about earlier was named Kalea. She is a special kind of cat demon because she can change into any type of demon she wants too. Her most favorite demons she likes to impersonate are fox demons (both human and animal forms.), dog demons(" same"), and tiger demons("same.") Her fox demon form wears a white tub top, white short and she has long,black hair with white stripes and white cat ears, she also has a white fluffy tail. Her animal form is a fox about Kirara's size that has nine- tails with a little jewel on her head. Her dog form is pretty much the same except she has all white hair instead of black and her outfit is red, and her dog form is the same as Sesshomauru's. Her tiger demon has short red hair with black and orange stripes on them, her outfit is a one piece and it has a slit in it to show her stomach and a small skinny yet stripped tiger tail. Her tiger form is like a normal tiger except that it can run twice as fast , it is twice as powerful and is only slightly bigger than Kirara. The catch is that here mother had a Shikon Jewel and right before she died she wish for her child's health and her happiness and the jewel sunk into Kalea's skin. She also has a pet fire cat except he is black and red instead of a tanish color, she calls him Sangan.  
  
"AAH," another scream was heard. Inuyasha sharply turned and headed towards the mountains. As he was moving he started to smell something. "Shippou do you smell that?" Inuyasha questioned as the scent was getting stronger. "Yes," he said, "It smells like demon blood and it's closer than we think." Inuyasha saw a clearing up ahead and then Kagome gave a loud gasp. "I sense a full Shikon Jewel up ahead and there are some demons up ahead." she said. Inuyasha jumped into the clearing with the others right behind them. As they looked around they saw demon blood everywhere. The noticed that two demons were dead. Miroku looked at the other two. He then realized that one of the demons was awake and it was growling at him. As he stepped back he noticed it looked like kirara only it was black instead of tan.  
The little cat demon started to nudge the demon that only looked like she was knocked out. Kagome gave another gasp. "Inuyasha she is the one I sense the Shikon Jewel from." she said. Sango then replied, "How could that be, my village only heard of the existence of one Shikon Jewel, but you are saying there is two?" All of a sudden the demon got up and the little cat demon jumped into her arms. "Hi Sangan I'm glad you got away from Naraku at least," she turned and faced her parents bodies, ' It seems that my parents are dead!" She walked over to her parent's bodies and she whispered something to the little cat demon and it transformed. With the help of the other demon they were able to get the bodies on to the cat demons back and the cat demon took off. Kagome then stepped forward and said, "Did you say you and your parents were fighting Naraku?" "Yes, so why are you here?" she asked. Miroku then stepped forward and grabbed her claw and said, "We heard somebody scream and we came to see if somebody needed help and by the way I was wondering." Everybody else thought 'OH GREAT, here it comes as they all braced for impact' "Will you bear me a child?" he said THUMP- SCRACTH-CRACK-THUD-WHAP-BAMM!!!!!!! Miroku was then sitting on the ground with a couple thousand bumps on his head and his face was all torn up, while the cat demon was bright red. "Anyway," she looked at Miroku, "Who are you?" "Oh," Kagome said, "I'm Kagome, this here is Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and you already met Miroku!" 


End file.
